


Meet Under Sun and Meet Me Again in the Rain

by stvrmxra



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, bokuto is built asf, bokuto makes heart eyes for akaashi's body, running in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: Akaashi’s cheeks are flushed as their eyes meet, the deep blue-green of his irises animated by thoughts Bokuto can only dream of knowing as he takes his appearance in as well.“Stop looking at me like that, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says quietly, his shoulders almost level with his ears. “It’s just a t-shirt.”----day four prompt: clothes sharing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Meet Under Sun and Meet Me Again in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> title is from _Ink_ by Coldplay!!
> 
> enjoy :)

After a long day at school, all Akaashi and Bokuto wanted to do was go home and sleep. Coach was giving them a day off to rest after their practice match against a strong team, and the boys were going to take advantage of their coach’s mercy. 

So they had stumbled through the day, bodies exhausted and minds lagging, until the last bell rang that dismissed them from school. Bokuto met Akaashi near the second-year classrooms, and the two walked out the front doors together, a nice shift from how they normally rush to the club room to change. 

Both of them stopped when they passed through the exit doors, though, realizing for the first time that it had been raining all day. 

The rain currently continues to pour down, and the boys lean against the metal staircase railing as everyone opens their umbrellas and walks down the street to the train station. 

Of course neither of the captains had the brain to bring an umbrella when their coach _told_ them it would be raining the next day and to _bring an umbrella._ And not having one wouldn’t be a big deal if the boys didn’t live closer to the school than the train. 

They thought they could wait it out; but as everyone disappears from campus and the rain beats down relentlessly from the sky, they know they’re gonna have to run home through the rain. 

“Hey, Kaashi?” Bokuto asks from his position on the railing. Akaashi, spaced out, turns his head toward his friend, unmoving eyes trained on a spot on the ground a little ways away. Sensing his friend’s attention, Bokuto asks “do you want to just come over for dinner, since my house is closer?”

Blinking out of his stupor, Akaashi turns to Bokuto and smiles. “Sure, Bokuto-san,” he replies, scratching his head absentmindedly. Akaashi likes the Bokuto house; his parents are outgoing and care-free, a breath of fresh air compared to Akaashi’s parents that either don’t care at all or try to control his every move. 

“You ready?” Bokuto asks, sliding off his blazer and holding it over his head. Akaashi sighs, looking at Bokuto as he does the same. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Akaashi mutters as he situates his jacket over his head, pushing his nap-sack behind his body. 

The boys walk to the edge of where the roof overhangs, wind blowing stray raindrops into their faces. Akaashi breathes in deeply as he turns to Bokuto, and he exhales as they nod simultaneously and bolt in the direction of Bokuto’s house. 

The wind is cool against their exposed skin as they run, the harsh rain stinging their cheeks and soaking their clothes in a matter of seconds. Their shoes splash through puddles with every step, and if Bokuto and Akaashi weren’t in top condition, these circumstances would have killed them. 

Bokuto’s house is roughly ten minutes away from Fukurodani, and they make it there in seven. By the time they make it through the front door, breathing labored and skin hot against the colder air, their clothes are heavy and soaked all the way through. 

Their white button-downs cling to their bodies, toned muscles visible through the now see-through fabric. Bokuto’s face flushes from the effort of keeping his eyes off of Akaashi’s lean muscle, and he notices Akaashi also making an effort to look the other direction, seemingly timid.

They slip off their—now soaked—school shoes and leave them on the rug next to the door, dropping their bags on the ground as well. Clothes and hair dripping water all over the floor, they take large steps down a hallway and into Bokuto’s carpeted room. 

Bokuto grabs Akaashi a clean towel from his bathroom on the way, and he picks up a dirty one off his floor for himself. They wipe the running water off their sopping wet clothes and attempt to dry their hair, but it’s no use because they’re soaked from head to toe. 

“Here, Kaashi,” Bokuto says with a towel on his head as he pulls a pair of joggers and a black t-shirt from his closet. 

Akaashi accepts the clothes gratefully, thanking Bokuto and stepping into the bathroom. Bokuto exhales sharply as the lock clicks behind the other boy, Akaashi’s sumptuous body plastered all over his mind.

Trying to rid himself of those thoughts, Bokuto changes into a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt, and he attempts to fluff out his hair with his towel with little avail. He leaves his wet clothes in a pile on his carpet, making a face at the puddle it creates but keeping it there anyway. 

Akaashi turns out the light and steps out of the bathroom, the towel he was using hung up neatly on a rack to dry along with his school uniform. Bokuto glances at him and suddenly his mouth is dry and his mind is completely blank. 

Comparing the physiques of the two captains, it’s obvious that Bokuto has bulkier arms and shoulders and a more muscled abdomen; but he’s never realized exactly how much _bigger_ than Akaashi he actually is until he sees the boy in his shirt. 

It’s not a special shirt, just plain black with some English word on the front in white, but it’s baggy on Akaashi and gives him an aura of comfort and familiarity. The grey joggers are too small for Bokuto, so they fit Akaashi’s legs a lot nicer and Bokuto has to force his thoughts onto different things.

Bokuto’s gaze shifts from Akaashi’s legs to his face, and if anything, his discordant thoughts become even more raucous. Wild tufts of Akaashi’s black hair stick out from when he dried it with the towel, some curls stuck to his cheeks. Water drips from the still-wet ends down his neck and collarbone, and it takes all of Bokuto’s self control not to gulp and to drag his gaze up to Akaashi’s.

Akaashi’s cheeks are flushed as their eyes meet, the deep blue-green of his irises animated by thoughts Bokuto can only dream of knowing as he takes his appearance in as well. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says quietly, his shoulders almost level with his ears. “It’s just a t-shirt.” 

Bokuto’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen, his cheeks burning rosy in shame. He wants to justify his actions, and at this point, any word would do; but instead he quickly decides to take a bold leap. 

“I can’t help how beautiful you are. Especially in my clothes,” Bokuto says, sending Akaashi a small smile that turns into a grin as Akaashi rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever, Bokuto. Just stop staring at me.”

“Fine,” Bokuto mutters, face in a pout. 

And as the rest of the night passes, Bokuto doesn’t stay true to his word. His eyes are glued to Akaashi’s every movement, in awe of how unreasonably _good_ the younger boy looks in his clothes. Akaashi offers to give the pants and shirt back when he leaves, but Bokuto lets him keep them in hopes that he’ll be able to see him wear them again.


End file.
